Measuring apparatuses for measuring blood specimens, urine specimens, and the various shapes of particle specimens and the like are known as blood analyzers, urine analyzers, and particle analyzers. Since this type of measuring apparatus must process measurement data and manage measurement results and analysis results, a data processing apparatus configured by a computer on which is installed application programs used for such processing and data management is provided separately from the measuring apparatus, and the data processing apparatus is configured so as to process the measurement data and display and manage the measurement results (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-202346).
An testing system has been disclosed in which a plurality of automatic chemical analyzers (measuring apparatuses) and a lesser number of data processing apparatuses are provided, and a single data processing apparatus is used commonly by a plurality of automatic chemical analyzers (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-307041). In this testing system, a single data processing apparatus can be used by a plurality of different types of automatic chemical analyzers.
In the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 5-307041, however, although analysis data of various automatic chemical analyzers can be processed by a data processing apparatus and the data processing results can be displayed on a screen, it is unclear where the respective data processing results are to be displayed. Measurement results and analysis results of multiple measuring apparatuses that are simply displayed on one screen must be verified by a user concerning which measuring apparatus corresponds to the respective measurement results and analysis results, thus confronting the user with a difficult to manage screen display user interface. Furthermore, there are measuring apparatuses that have a plurality of types of operating modes (measurement channels), and in these cases, the labor of the user is increased inasmuch as the user must decide the operating modes that correspond to the respectively displayed measurement results and analysis results.